


After

by mph1473



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27183649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mph1473/pseuds/mph1473
Summary: Hermione gives Harry a family tapestry for his 21st birthday, and in the morning they find a new addition that hadn't been there the night before. How do 2/3rds of the Golden Trio deal with this accidental addition?
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Comments: 7
Kudos: 135





	After

**Author's Note:**

> I have read a couple of fics now where Hermione gives Harry a family tapestry and they find a new family member was added after they spent the night together. But none of these fics actually continue after that moment so here we are.
> 
> This is a HarryXHermione fic, if that's not for you that's fine but please don't take that out on me.
> 
> On with the show!

Hermione was standing in the den of Grimmauld place staring at the tapestry that now hung from the wall. She had gifted the tapestry to Harry as a gift for his 21st birthday, he had always wanted to know more about his family and in a pique of adoration, she decided to give him that to the best of her ability, so she decided to make him a family tapestry. The unveiling had led to an emotional confession of the very not brotherly love she felt for the man which, to her great shock, he returned and a night of lovemaking. The activities from the night before were what led to her standing barefoot in nothing but Harry's button-down staring at his family tapestry, or more specifically, the new line branching off from Harry's that she knew hadn't been there when she first showed it to him.

"Oh! Here you are!" Harry said as he wandered into the den, "I was starting to think you left."

"Here I am," Hermione mumbled, still staring at the tapestry.

Harry furrowed his brow at his friends or was it, girlfriend, now, distracted state. "Hermione? What are you looking at?"

Even after nearly 22 years, learning that magic was real and that she was a witch, and fighting in a civil war, Hermione's default reaction, when she was uncomfortable, was to spout off information, which was exactly what she did then. "Tapestries are extremely complicated to make. They haven't been widely made in over two hundred years, so finding information on how they're made took almost as long as making it. I needed to carve runes specific to your family into the loom, and with all the mentions of blood I was worried I'd need to prick your finger somehow but I was relieved when I read that the blood was the final step and you could do it after I gave it to you." Harry didn't know what Hermione was going on about, but he had learned that it was easier to just let her finish then to try and interrupt her rant. "I had assumed that new members were added when they were born or married in, but apparently they're added at the moment of conception."

Harry stared at her confused for a minute before he began to process what she had said. "Conception?" He whispered as he slowly turned to look at the tapestry more closely. It took him a minute but when he spotted the extra branches sprouting off his name, he felt his whole world tilt on its axis. Jutting straight off from his name was a branch leading to a miniature cartoon of a witch with the name Hermione Granger embroidered underneath, but even more significant was the branch that sprouted down between the two with a tiny face and 'Baby Potter' written underneath. Harry whipped back around and stared at Hermione in shock, "Your pregnant?"

"According to the tapestry. A pregnancy wouldn't even appear on a test this soon, so I would I know." Hermione said in an uncharacteristically high voice.

Harry just grinned indulgently at her, he knew exactly what was happening because he was guilty of it too from time to time, she was thinking like a muggle. "Hermione, relax." Harry was rarely the voice of reason, so he enjoyed having to take control of the situation. "Go sit on the couch and I'll have Kreacher bring you some tea." Harry quickly called for the elderly house elf and asked him to make them some tea and bring it up to them. When Kreacher reappeared with the tea Harry kissed her on the forehead before speaking again, "While you drink this, I'm going to check on something then be right back."

Hermione just nodded absently as she sipped her tea. Once Harry was certain that she wasn't going to faint or run he quickly made his way up to the library certain that what he was looking for had to be in there somewhere. Spending so much time with Hermione was clearly starting to rub off on him.

Luckily for him, Hermione had organized the library when he moved in and he managed to find the book relatively easily. He practiced the spell a couple of times, not wanting his first time to be on Hermione, before going back to the den.

When he walked back into the den a nervous-looking Hermione snapped, "Where'd you go?" when she realized her tone she started apologizing. "Oh, Harry, I'm sorry I didn't mean to snap at you."

"That's ok, I went to the library," Harry explained as he sat down next to her.

"Seriously?" Hermione said in awe.

"Yes, I did learn a few things from you." Harry laughed. "I assumed you'd want confirmation of what the tapestry is suggesting. So, I went to see if it was even possible to detect this soon and if it is how to do it."

"And?" Hermione said impatiently. Harry just laughed and handed her the book. Harry briefly wondered how it was possible that Hermione 'brightest-witch-of-her-age' Granger couldn't know something as standard as a pregnancy detection charm but the more he thought about it, the more he understood how it had happened. The sex education at Hogwarts was lacking at best, it was assumed that the students would learn these types of spells at home which left the muggle-born and raised to find out on their own, and Hermione had more pressing things to research at the time, a pregnancy detection charm would have been extremely low on her list of spells to learn.

"Ok, so according to this it is possible to detect a baby the morning after conception, and when we do the charm it'll come up as either white if there's no baby and pale yellow if there is one. If I were further along it'd also tell us the sex." Harry nodded along with her statement, agreeing as he read the same thing. "Do you know how to do the charm?" Harry nodded and pointed his wand at the lamp across the room and waved his wand in the proper movement and muttered the incantation. A silvery-white light encompassed the lamp, making the couple laugh.

"Well, at least we know the lamp's not pregnant," Harry said with a chuckle.

"Yeah, that's the last thing we need." Hermione scoffed. She shifted her weight, so she was facing Harry directly then spoke. "Ok. I'm ready."

Harry nodded then gathered as much of his Gryffindor courage as he could, as he waved his wand and saw Hermione encompassed in a yellow glow, he felt his world shift on its axis for the second time that morning.

"Well?" Hermione asked impatiently.

"Go see for yourself," Harry said softly as he gestured to the mirror over the fireplace. Hermione went over to the mirror and gasped at her glowing reflection. "I'm pregnant?" She said in awe when she turned back to Harry.

"It seems that way," Harry said with a wide grin.

"You're happy?" Hermione said softly.

"I am. Are you?" Harry asked, suddenly nervous.

"I am, but I'm also terrified," Hermione said seriously.

"We took on Voldemort, I'm pretty sure we can handle a couple of nappies."

Hermione scoffed at the comparison before speaking. "You really want to do this?"

Harry went over to stand in front of Hermine and grabbed both her hands before speaking, "Hermione, this is everything I've always wanted, a family of my own is something I've dreamed about since I lived under the stairs on Privet Drive. Sure at that point it looked a little different than what I want now, but the idea of having a family, and having it with you is the best thing I could ever imagine."

"Really?" Hermione said happily.

"Really. We're having a baby."

"We are!"

Harry wrapped Hermione in his arms then planted a kiss on the top of her head, as he stood there, holding his family all he could think was that this was as good as it was ever going to get.

XXXXXXXXXX

Twelve Years Later

The Potters had just come through the barrier at Kings Cross Station to see the scarlet train looming over the platform, signalling the beginning of another year at Hogwarts. Harry hardly had time to get the trolley through the barrier while Hermione helped the children before the oldest broke away and went running to their friends.

"Juliet Lily Potter!" Hermione shouted as their daughter raced towards her best friends, the youngest Fred Weasley, Ron and Lavender's son, and Scorpius Malfoy, Ginny and Draco's son, both grinned when their friend came barreling over to them. When Ginny announced to the family that she was marrying Malfoy Ron turned a shade of red only matched when he realized his son's best friend was a Malfoy.

Greetings were exchanged by all, hugs, handshakes, and a good deal of laughter after five redheaded children all responded to someone shouting 'Fred Weasley!'.

"You know," George suddenly commented, "That is exactly the type of legacy Fred would have wanted, never-ending chaos and laughter."

Before anything else could be said the train whistle blew, indicating that the train was about to leave. Hermione pulled Juliet into a hug as the Weasley specific brand of chaos erupted around them. "I'm going to miss you so much." Hermione said emotionally, "Do you have your jumper?"

"Yes, mom."

"And your glasses?" The reading glasses were a recent addition to Juliet's style. One that Juliet hated but made Hermione think that it made the girl look that much more like her dad.

"Yes, mom." The girl whined.

"And the repair charm I taught you?" Hermione was no fool, as much as she tried to reign in her kids, they were Potters and were bound to get in trouble. She figured that the least she could do was teach them how to repair things once they were broken.

Juliet grinned and quickly waved her wand at her father while loudly stating the correct charm. Then, just like magic, Harry's glasses repaired themselves. "Hey!" Harry mocked scolded, which made his two favourite witches laugh at his expense. "Come here sweetheart," Harry said softly when Juliet untangled herself from her mother. Juliet quickly came over and threw herself into her father's arms.

"I love you, sweetheart. I'm going to miss you so much."

"I'm going to miss you too, dad." When Juliet backed away a bit, Harry noticed that she had started chewing on her lip that indicated she was nervous, just like Hermione used to. "Dad?"

"Yeah?"

"What if I'm in Slytherin?" Juliet said softly.

"Oh Juliet," Harry sighed. They had tried very hard to shift the kid's opinions on the Houses and their occupants, but the war was still fresh and no matter how loudly Hermione protested, the Weasley's had some strong opinions on House affiliation. "Your mother and I will be so proud of you are sorted into Slytherin. So many Slytherins went on to do great things. Just look at your Uncle Draco," While Harry had a much calmer reaction to the news the Ginny was marrying the ex-Slytherin, he had some trouble wrapping his mind around 'Uncle Draco' "Slytherin's want the best and they will do whatever they can to get what they want. Being in Slytherin doesn't make you evil, no matter what anyone says, it makes you ambitious, and that can be the greatest gift if used properly."

Juliet grinned then nodded excitedly. "Ok, dad. Thanks!" The train whistled again, indicating that the train was about to pull away. With a final round of hugs, the next generation climbed aboard the Hogwarts Express. As the train pulled away Harry felt a tug on his arm, when he looked down he saw a small boy with Hermione's curls looking up at him. Without hesitating, Harry scooped the boy up and gave him a squeeze. "Daddy, I'm going to miss Juliet." The small boy whined at him.

"I know, Edward, but she'll be back for Christmas, until then why don't we go home with Mommy and see if we can convince her to let us go for a fly." Edward let out a squeal of excitement while Hermione just huffed beside him.

"Harry, don't think I'm going to let you take our five-year-old up that broom of yours!" Harry just laughed at his irritated wife and led her towards the barrier so they could go home.

All was well.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this!
> 
> Review if you please!


End file.
